


Steel New Moon (각인)

by sylvaness1



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaness1/pseuds/sylvaness1
Summary: 카이로스의 음모에 빠진 페이트바인더는 그레이븐 애쉬를 무찌르고, 네랏의 목소리를 죽이기 위한 길에 나선다. 그 사이 페이트바인더는 바릭을 갑옷으로부터 해방시키고 그와 연인이 된다. 하지만 그의 목에서 익숙한 흔적을 발견하자, 분노한 페이트바인더는 오랫동안 부르지 않은 이름, 블레든 마크를 부르는데....





	Steel New Moon (각인)

**Author's Note:**

> 바릭, 블레든 마크, 페이트바인더의 삼각 관계를 다루고 있습니다.  
> 삼각관계 픽이지만 사실상 블레든 마크에 대한 이야기입니다.  
> 아나키 루트를 타지 않아 블레든 마크는 사실상 다른 분들의 캐해석에 많은 도움을 받았습니다. 어색해도 이해를...

 각인

 집행관(페이트바인더)의 여정은 계속 이어졌다. 강대한 아콘인 그레이븐 애쉬가 쓰러졌지만 다른 아콘들은 여전히 건재했고 그녀의 목에는 여전히 현상금이 붙어있었다. 티어스의 군벌들이 그녀의 편이었지만 그 오합지졸들로는 아콘은 고사하고 고용된 암살자를 막는 것도 역부족이었다. 덕분에 그녀는 아콘과 암살자들을 피하기 위해 쉴 새 없이 움직이고 있었다. 그레이븐 애쉬의 군영에서 네랏의 군영까지는 직선거리로 3일 정도밖에 걸리지 않았지만, 암살자를 피하느라 여정은 끊임없이 늘어지고 있었다. 그들은 하루를 전진하면 이틀을 후진했고, 이후에 3일을 전진하는 식으로 움직였다. 덕분에 매일 움직이고 있었지만, 사실상의 진전은 거의 없다시피 했다. 매일 노력하는 데다 진전이 없다 보니 일행은 눈에 띄게 지쳤다. 거기다 이런 수고를 들임에도 불구하고 암살자는 거의 매일 밤 찾아왔다. 물론 아콘들이 고용한 티어스 현지인들이었다. 이런 조무래기들은 아콘과 카이로스의 정예병으로 이루어진 집행관에게 상대가 되지 못했지만, 무딘 날도 계속 휘두르다 보면 베이기 마련이다. 어제는 결국 바릭과 벌스가 부상을 입었다. 집행관은 말없이 둘의 상처를 싸메고 붕대를 갈았다. 아무도 말을 하지 않았다.

 

 둘의 처치가 끝나고 집행관은 홀로 남았다. 어둠 속에서 그녀는 피 묻은 철검을 닦고, 옷을 벗었다. 진하게 피어오르는 진흙 향기와 졸졸 흐르는 물소리만이 그녀를 반겼다. 그녀가 벗어놓은 허물은 옷이라기보단 천 쪼가리가 되었지만, 달빛에 드러난 그녀의 나신은 작은 생채기 하나 없었다. 그녀는 자신의 몸에 작은 상처하나 용납하지 않은 이들을 떠올렸다. 손에 든 얇은 옷가지가 무거웠다. 이 옷에 달라붙은 핏자국에는 그의 것도 있을 것이다. 그녀는 옷가지를 탈탈 털어가며 최대한 묻은 피와 먼지를 씻어내려 했다. 하지만 무겁게 달라붙은 전투의 흔적은 잘 사라지지 않았다. 아마 원한과 여러 집착이 베어 그런 것이겠지. 그리고 그녀는 오늘 그녀 대신 피를 흘린 이들을 다시 생각했다. 원한과 사랑은 비슷한 데가 있었다.

 

늦은 목욕이 끝나고 집행관은 바릭의 텐트로 들어갔다. 그러자 어디선가 휘파람 소리가 들려왔다. 조용한 캠프에선 풀벌레 소리에 섞여 낮은 웃음소리가 났다. 집행관은 뒷머리 가죽이 당기는 듯한 기분을 무시하고 바릭 곁에 누웠다. 얇은 천에 감싸진 거대한 덩어리가 그녀의 시야를 메웠다. 바릭은 자는지 미동이 없었다.

 

 그녀는 조용히 등 뒤에서 그를 껴안았다. 바릭은 크고 건장한 남자였다. 근육질의 두터운 몸은 그녀의 양팔에 다 들어오지 않았다. 그의 허리에 양손을 걸치듯 하고 있으니 따뜻한 기운이 훅하고 코끝을 두드렸다. 사향 냄새와 가죽 냄새에 섞여 젖은 진흙 냄새와 갈대 냄새가 났다. 그는 그녀의 당부를 잊지 않았다. 집행관의 입가가 낮은 호를 그렸다.

 

 그녀는 비릿한 미소를 지으며 바릭의 등에 얼굴을 묻고 그에게 바싹 붙었다. 그는 여전히 미동도 없었다. 하지만 그녀의 손이 그의 허리께에서 버둥대자 커다란 손이 그녀의 손을 붙잡아 자신의 배 위에 올려두었다. 아마도 텐트 안에도 달빛이 들어온다면 그녀의 새하얀 흰자위를 반짝이게 했을 것이다. 하지만 그녀는 곧 눈을 감고 잠에 빠졌다.그녀는 크고 건장한 남자가 좋았다. 크고 건장하다는 것은 강력하다는 뜻이니까. 그녀의 전 주인도 크고 강력한 남자였다. 하지만 그녀는 크고 건장한 것 옆에서 초승달처럼 날카롭고 낭창낭창한 남자를 떠올렸다.

 

 “빠르고 날카로운 것만큼 강한 게 없지.”

 

 남자는 그처럼 가늘고 섬세하게 휜, 만곡 도를 혀로 핥으며 중얼거렸다. 젊은 집행관은 그의 칼이 초승달 같다고 생각했다. 겨울 하늘에 매달린 가늘고 얇은 달. 그리고 겨울 하늘은 높았고, 그 높은 하늘에 매달린 초승달은 아름다웠지만 결국 작고 희미했다. 그녀는 그의 날카롭고 화려한 몸놀림을 보면서 주인의 거대한 망치를 떠올렸다. 그녀의 주인은 거의 망치를 휘두르지 않았지만, 그가 망치를 휘두를 때 그녀는 그 단순하고 간결한 동작이 피의 회오리를 일으키는 것을 분명히 보았다. 그가 잘 베인, 온전한 머리를 자랑할 때 그녀는 조그만 살점 덩어리로 화하던 죄인의 머리를 떠올렸다. 그리고 그녀는 후자가 좋았다. 잔혹하지만 일부라도 온전한 형태를 유지한 것보다는 완벽한 소멸이 강력하지 않은가? 잘린 머리는 표정으로라도 사정을 호소할 수 있지만, 핏물로 보이는 살덩어리는 어떤 것도 할 수 없다. 그래서 젊은 집행관이 아직 집행관도 아니던 시절, 그녀는 깔끔한 절단면을 자랑하는 마크의 피조물을 보고서도 웃을 수 있었다. 정중한 그러나 그 속에 감추어진 고소를 그녀의 10배 이상 살아온 마크가 모를 리 없었다. 하지만 짐승처럼 형형하게 빛나는 그의 눈에는 불쾌함보다는 호기심이 엿보였다.

 

 “어린 집행관, 아니 집행관도 못된 후보 씨는 살인의 예술에 관심이 없나 보군.”

 그녀는 고개를 끄덕여야 할지 아니면 흔들어야 할지 몰랐다. 그리고 그녀의 고민을 바로 마크는 알아차렸다.

 “잘린 머리는 표정으로라도 억울함을 호소할 수 있지만 갈려진 머리는 아무것도 할 수 없지요. 하지만 그 무엇도 산자를 무릎 꿇리는 것만큼 달콤하지 못합니다.”

 그녀는 한때 그녀의 적이었던 투넌에게 무릎 꿇었던 그녀의 부모를 떠올렸다. 그녀가 투넌에게 매료된 건 그의 강대한 무력보다는 오히려 그가 휘두르는 가벼운 펜의 절대적 위력이었다.

 “그래? 하지만 그렇게 산 자는 겉으로는 달콤한 서사시를 바쳐도 뒤로는 날카롭게 날이 선 칼을 숨기기 마련이야. 그리고 그런 달콤한 말에 넘어가는 너 같은 아이들이 그런 칼에 쉽게 당해. 그 무디고 허술하기 짝이 없는 칼에.”

 “제가 그런 허술한 수단에 당할 거라고 생각하시나요?”

 

젊은 집행관 후보가 나이에 걸맞지 않은 비릿한 미소를 지었다. 늙은 아콘의 눈은 여전히 하늘에 걸린 얇은 초승달처럼 차가웠지만 입은 귀에 걸려 있었다. 그의 얼굴이 악령 같다고 그녀는 생각했다. 그의 고른 이빨은 육식동물의 이빨처럼 날카로워 보였고, 이 사이로 보이는 공간은 검은 무저갱 같았다. 그녀는 등 뒤로 식은땀이 흐르는 걸 느꼈다. 하지만 동시에 이 늙고 능구렁이 같은 아콘의 이빨이 자신의 목을 찢을 일은 없다는 확신이 들었다. 그래서 그녀는 떨면서 그의 무저갱 같은 목구멍으로 비수를 날렸다.

 

“그리고 산자를 무릎 꿇리는 것만큼 달콤한 것이 또 있나요? 패배의 원한으로 이를 가는 적을 보는 것만큼 즐거운 일이 없죠. 그에 비하면 빠르고 아름다운 죽음은 선물과 같을 겁니다.”

 그리고 그녀의 예상대로 이 무례한 발언에 마크는 화가 나기보다는 흥미가 동하는 듯했다. 그는 고개를 갸웃거리며 그녀에게 바싹 다가왔다. 그의 까만 눈이 달빛을 받아 짐승처럼 번들거렸다.

 

“너, 재밌는 말을 한다?”

그의 숨결에 달콤한 사향 내에 섞여 비릿한 피 냄새가 났다.

“작고 젖비린내도 가시지 않은, 그저 집행관 후보가 말은 꼭 누구처럼 하네.”

“?”

 

그 사람이 누군데요? 라고 되물을 겨를도 없이 그녀의 목에 그의 바스라질 듯 얇고 날카로운 칼날이 박혔다. 손만 대도 부서질 것 같이 얇고 섬세한 그의 칼날은 그러나 미동도 하지 않고 주인의 뜻에 복종하고 있었다. 그녀는 목덜미가 축축하게 젖어 드는 것을 느꼈다. 끈적하고 미지근한 것이 목을 타고, 격식을 차렸지만, 여전히 실용적인 아마포 옷을 적시는 것이 느껴졌다. 하지만 그의 자랑대로 그의 솜씨는 너무나 좋아서 그녀는 아픔조차 느끼지 못했다. 코끝에 느껴지는 피 냄새는 너무 신선하고 날카로워서 오히려 그녀를 기대감에 들뜨게 했다.

 

“집행관 후보 씨. 모가지를 소중히 하는 게 좋을 거야. 그의 망치는 멀지만 내 칼은 항상 네 곁에 있을 테니까.”

 

그녀는 마크의 피 냄새나는 협박을 들으며 그날 처음으로 시게 웃었다. 그날 그녀는 마크가 그녀의 목을 절대 떨어트리지 못할 것이라는 걸 알았다. 목덜미에서 팔을 지나 손끝에서 떨어지는 핏방울이 그 증거였다. 그의 칼은 날카롭게 그녀의 목을 관통했지만, 그녀의 목은 여전히 그녀의 몸에 잘 붙어있었다. 그때 그녀는 마크가 자신에게 표식을 남겼다는 것을 알았다. 자신은 마크의 것이라는 표시. 그리고 그녀의 생각이 맞다는 걸 입증하는 듯 마크의 검붉은 입술이 그녀의 것을 덮쳤다.

 

그의 무저갱 같은 입안에선 숨 막힐 듯 달콤한 향기가 났다. 그것은 그의 초승달처럼 도회적이고, 정복되지 않은 야생의 숲처럼 관능적이었다. 그래서 그녀는 그의 갑작스러운 키스에 저항하기보단 오히려 적극적으로 응했다. 그의 목구멍을 타고 올라오는 사향과 피 맛이 그녀를 강하게 하는 것 같았다. 그녀는 곧장 마크를 쓰러트리고 그의 목덜미에 이빨을 박아넣었다. 오래된, 강고한 아콘이 풋내기 인간의 영역표시에 진심으로 기꺼워하는 것이 느껴졌다. 목덜미에서 탄탄한 가슴, 그리고 그 아랫도리까지 그녀가 영역표시를 할 때마다 그의 피부가 잘게 떨리는 것을 그녀는 느낄 수 있었다. 어슴푸레한 초승달 밑이었지만 워 페인트와 얇은 옷자락에 숨겨진 그의 피부가 윤기 나는 어두운 갈색이란 걸 그녀는 알 수 있었다.

 

‘망할 노친네 같으니.’

 

그리고 북부 출신다운 하얀 피부와 햇살에 바랜듯한 금발을 지닌 그녀는 어두운 피부를 가진 남자에 약했다. 그리고 그녀는 작고 섬세한 그의 뼈대와 달리, 그 뼈대를 감싸고 있는 근육과 피부는 주름살 하나 없이 팽팽하다는 것도 알았다. 정말로 마크는 망할 노친네였다. 그녀는 신음하며 그의 엉덩이를 끌어당겼다. 그녀의 안에 들어와 있는 그것만큼 단단하고 부드러운 엉덩이였다.

 

그녀가 다리를 벌리고 그를 더 강하게 끌어안는 순간 그가 그녀의 위로 올라탔다. 그의 격렬한 움직임에 그녀는 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 숨이 막히고 격한 그러나 달콤한 자극에 눈앞이 새하얘졌다. 그녀는 후회했다. 하지만 후회를 삼킬 정도로 그 섹스는 좋았다.

 

그리고 그녀의 온몸이 그녀와 그의 땀으로 젖을 즈음 그가 그녀 위에 쓰러졌다. 번들거리는 몸을 하고 그녀는 거칠게 숨을 내쉬었다. 끓는 주전자처럼 씩씩거리면서도 그녀는 귓가에 들리는 마크의 속삭임을 놓치지 않았다. 그는 꿈처럼 아득하고 깊은 목소리로 익숙한 이름을 불렀다. 그리고 그 순간, 아직 집행관이 되지 못한 그녀는 그와 그녀가 서로에게 남긴 표식으로 인해 영원히 맺어지지 못할 것임을 알았다.

 

이후 그녀는 마크와 몇 번 더 잤다. 하지만 그것뿐이었다. 그녀는 다른 학생들처럼 그에게 수업을 받다가, 수업이 끝난 뒤에는 뒤돌아보지 않고 헤어졌다. 그녀가 아쉬운 것이 있다면 이후 섹스는 그날의 섹스만 못 했다는 것뿐이었다. 그리고 수업이 끝날 즈음에는 마크가 남긴 표식도 가늘고 가늘어져, 마치 그녀의 타고난 피부처럼 변해버렸다. 그래서 그녀는 그를 잊었다.

 

‘그 늙은이가 이걸 주기 전까진 말이지….’

 

사생아의 도시에서 그녀를 본채 만 채 한 건 마크였다. 오히려 살짝 그가 반가웠던 건 오히려 그녀였다. 그 수업 이후 그를 보지 못했고, 어쨌거나 그는 법정 사람이었으니까. 오래된 친구? 아니 지인을 다시 만난 것 같은 기분이었다. 그가 그 보호구를 주기 전까진. 아니 정확히는 그 보호구가 그가 나고 자란 부족에서 어떤 의미가 있는지 알게 되기 전까지는 말이다.

 

사실 굳이 그 보호구가 그의 출신 부족에서 약혼자에게 준다는 걸 확인할 필요도 없었다. 그날 이후 그녀는 항상 사향 내 섞인 비릿한 쇠 냄새를 맡을 수 있었으니까. 그녀는 마크가 얼마나 자신의 존재를 잘 숨기는지 알았다. 만약 그가 작정하고 그의 기척을 지운다면 그녀는 그가 그녀의 코앞에 있어도 그의 존재를 알 수 없을 것이다. 그러니까 이건 그의 시위였다. 자신이 항상 그녀를 감시하고 있다는 걸 알라는. 그리고 그녀는 보란 듯이 그의 코앞에서 스파이어를 탈취하고, 반란군과 사통하고, 바릭과 잠자리를 가졌다. 그와 처음 관계를 가진 날, 진흙 냄새와 더불어 피냄새를 맡았을 땐 아예 짜릿하기까지 했다. 그랬다 아니 그랬었다. 그 일이 일어나기 전까지.

 

“바릭?”

 바릭은 여느 때처럼 먼저 일어나 있었다. 그녀가 하품을 하고 늘어져라 기지개를 켤 때 그는 천막 다른 한쪽에서 붕대를 가는 중이었다.

 “아…….”

 바릭의 손에 새빨간 피가 묻어 있었다. 당황한 집행관이 맨몸으로 잠자리를 빠져나갔다. 그의 목에 익숙한 호를 따라 붉은 핏자국이 져 있었다.

 “상처가 도졌나 봅니다.”

 

바릭은 대수롭지 않다는 듯 피를 닦아내고 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 알았다. 바릭의 상처는 거의 나아가는 중이었고, 그의 상처 중에는 저런 인공적인 곡선을 그리는 상처는 없었다는 걸. 바릭은 그녀의 시선을 피했지만 그의 부자유스런 행동이 이 상처가 누군가의 의도로 만들어졌다는 걸 외치는 듯했다.

 

“내가 할게.”

 

바릭은 괜찮다고 사양했지만, 그녀는 아랑곳 않고 술병의 마개를 열었다. 향긋한 내음이 천막 안을 진동했다. 수십년을 묵었다는 티어스의 유명한 브랜디였다. 그녀가 사생아의 도시를 점령했을 때 항복한 도시의 책임자가 바친 물건이었다. 본래는 그녀의 상관 투넌에게만 갈 물건이었지만, 티어스의 보석이라는 이 브랜디를 놓칠 그녀가 아니었다.

 

“정말 괜찮습니다!”

 

뚜껑만 열었을 뿐인데도 강렬한 존재감을 내뿜는 향기에 바릭이 물 밖에 나온 생선처럼 퍼드덕거리며 물러섰다. 그런 그를 찍어누르며 값을 헤아릴 수 없는 술로 그녀는 그의 상처를 씻었다. 섬세하게 상감된 브랜디를 담은 유리병은 그의 눈동자색처럼 붉은 빛을 띠는 보라색이었다.

 

“아주레의 군주는 백옥같이 흠 없는 연인과 사랑을 나누기 전, 식탁에 이 술을 올렸다고 해.”

 

바릭은 잘 모르겠다는 듯 고개를 갸웃거리다가 깨달았다는 듯 고개를 치켜들었다. 그리고 동시에 그의 가무잡잡한 얼굴이 석류처럼 붉어졌다. 덕분에 그의 벽돌색 눈동자가 더욱 붉게 타오르고 있었다. 그는 여전히 상체 대부분을 붕대로 덮고 있었지만 얇은 천은 근육의 움직임을 가리진 못했다. 동요로 그의 피부가 진동하고 있었다.

 

“아주레의 군주는 연인과 술을 나눴다지만 지금의 너는 그럴 필요도 없을 것 같네.”

 그녀는 자신의 입꼬리가 올라가는 것을 느꼈다. 그녀는 지금 자신의 표정이 어떨지 궁금했다. 그날 새파란 달빛을 등졌던 그의 얼굴과 같을까?

 “아직 아침입니다.”

 

말과 달리 그녀가 잡아끌자 그는 저항 없이 끌려 왔다. 그녀는 백옥같지 반짝이진 않아도 단단한 연인의 목덜미를 핥았다. 진하고 달콤한 향취와 함께 날카로운 피 냄새가 함께 느껴졌다. 행복하고 만족스러운 순간에도 피부밑에서 뛰고 있는 불안처럼.

 

그녀는 그날 밤, 아무도 없는 숲속에서 마크를 불렀다.

 “마크, 거기 있는 것 다 알아요!”

 숲속 한가운데 있는 공터지만 쥐 죽은 듯 조용하다. 그가 있다는 증거다. 하지만 어디서도 대답은 없었다.

 “사생아의 도시에서 기다리겠다면서요? 왜 자꾸 구질구질하게 굴어요?”

 

그녀는 아차 싶었지만 쏟아진 말은 돌이킬 수 없었다. 부탁하러 나온 입장에서 너무 도발적인 언동이었다. 이것보단 부드러운 태도로 접근하는 것이 좋을 것이다. 하지만 그녀는 그에게 굽신거릴 생각은 없었다. 사실 그녀는 그에게 굽신거린 적도 없었다.

 

“내가 그런다고 곧장 사생아의 도시에 갈 것 같아요? 바릭이 죽건 말건, 다른 사람이 죽건 말건 나는 내가 가장 유리할 때 사생아의 도시에 갈 겁니다. 당신이 베고 싶은 건 내 목이잖아요? 그럼 내 목을 베요. 사생아의 도시 핑계 대지 말고요. 나는 준비되어 있으니까.”

 

배짱 좋게 소리 질렀지만 사실 자신은 준비되어 있다는 말을 뱉는 순간, 그녀는 살짝 후회했다. 그의 예술적인 살인에 흥미가 없는 것과 별개로 그는 강한 아콘이었고, 스파이어의 힘을 흡수한 지금도 젊은 지행관은 그를 이길 자신이 없었다. 그녀는 잘 분노했지만 그만큼 겁이 많았고, 타인의 비겁함을 조롱했지만, 자신의 목은 소중한 사람이었다. 그녀는 감정에 잘 휩쓸렸지만, 자신의 생존과 관계된 문제에선 놀라울 정도로 냉정했다.

 

사실 그녀가 이렇게 소리 지를 수 있는 이유는 그녀가 이렇게 소리 지른다고 그가 그녀의 목에 칼을 겨눌 리 없다는 것을 알기 때문이었다. 마크가 정말 그녀를 죽이고 싶었다면 그런 말을 할 필요 없이 그 자리에서 바로 죽였을 것이다.

 

젊은 집행관은 마크가 그녀를 사랑한다고 생각했다. 그날 짧은 정사 이후 흥미가 식어버린 그녀와 달리 마크는 계속 그녀를 마음에 품고 있다고 생각했다. 지금 그녀의 손목에 남아 있는 보호구가 그 증표였다. 그녀는 이미 마음이 떠나버린 사람에게 여전히 집착한다고 마크를 비웃으면서도 그가 그녀를 여전히 심장 가까이에 두고 있다는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 그때마다 얇고 단단한 보호구 밑에서 그녀의 심장도 푸드덕거리며 홰를 쳤다. 젊은 집행관은 자신만만한 목소리로 아무도 없는 공터를 향해 소리쳤다.

 

“당신이 무슨 짓을 하건, 어떤 일을 꾸미건 내가 당신 생각대로 움직이지 않을 거야! 당신은 내 목을 가져가지도 못할 거고, 당신을 위해 내가 눈물 흘릴 일도 없을 거라고!”

 

그러나 공터는 여전히 조용했다. 손목은 나는 듯 뛰는 심장 때문에 아플 지경이었다. 달콤한 피 맛이 입안을 채웠다. 그녀는 바릭 생각이 났다. 그의 단단하고 깨끗한 피부에 이빨을 박지 않으면 참을 수 없을 것 같았다. 그리고 그녀의 의도는 당연히 이루어졌다. 날카로운 그녀를 받아들이면서 바릭은 뜨거운 숨결을 토해냈다. 그리고 그의 달콤한 숨결은 그녀의 오래된 표식 위로 쏟아졌다. 곱슬거리는 바릭의 머리카락을 어루만지던 그녀의 손가락이, 그의 머리가 부서져라 그를 끌어당겼다. 그의 숨결이 너무 달콤해서 그녀는 하마터면 다른 이름을 부를 뻔했다. 그러나 그 이름이 과연 다른 이름이었을까? 그녀는 알 수 없었다. 그날 봤던 그의 입안처럼 그는 그녀를 알 수 없게 만들었다.

 

그래서 그녀는 그를 죽일 것이다.

 

그리고 그녀의 예상대로였다. 그는 그녀를 죽일 수 없었다. 대신 그는 자신의 피로 채워진 피 웅덩이에 빠져 있었다. 피 웅덩이는 검붉은 색이었고, 죽은 피 색을 받아들인 그의 피부는 탁한 회백색이었다. 그녀는 그를 바라보았다. 그녀는 자신의 시선이 그날 하늘에 걸려 있던 날카로운 초승달처럼 차갑다고 느꼈다. 그리고 마크가 그녀에게 손짓했다. 핏물의 반사광 탓일까? 그의 이가 그날처럼 새하얗게 빛났다. 그녀는 마크의 뜻대로 순순히 고개를 숙였다. 그가 웃으며 그녀에게 손을 뻗었다. 그의 힘없는 손은 그러나 진한 선을 그렸다. 그가 한때 남겼던 각인의 흔적 위였다. 그녀는 ‘헉’하는 소리를 내며 그의 손을 뿌리쳤다. 그러나 그의 진한 핏자국을 따라 방울져 떨어지는 것은 분명히 그녀의 것이었다. 어찌나 피가 많이 흘렀던지 반쯤 피에 잠겨 있던 그의 얼굴에 희미한 미소가 떠올랐다. 그제야 알았다. 그날의 각인은 오로지 오늘을 위한 것이었다는 것을. 오늘의 승리자는 그였다. 그리고 그는 영원히 승리자일 것이다. 죽은 이는 질 수 없으니.

 

그녀는 목을 따라 흐르는 뜨거운 것을 느끼면서 투넌을 따라 위층으로 올라갔다. 그녀는 영원한 패배자였다. 그건 그녀가 그를 처음 만날 때부터 정해진, 바꿀 수 없는 사실이었다.


End file.
